


They Didn't Last

by authoroutput



Series: They're Not Immortal (But Their Memories Are) [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien misunderstanding, Blood, Character Death, Death, Heavy Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22825417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/authoroutput/pseuds/authoroutput
Summary: So this is kind of a mini-series from a tumblr prompt that I took over and all kudos for this chapter goes to the og poster of the prompt. It'll read a little weird because there'll be timeline jumping, but I will be posting an age at some point in each chapter.
Series: They're Not Immortal (But Their Memories Are) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640956
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	They Didn't Last

**Author's Note:**

> “I can.” A feeble whisper.
> 
> “Really? Humans can survive the radiation?”

Serrick stood at the bow, watching the star get closer by the hour. The quantum motor had died... one of the key rotators had broken. It needed to be repaired.. but it was in the hull, closer to the star. MK3481. One of the most radioactive stars to be discovered. And worl were right outside it. Sint tried to think of how to save the ship... sint couldn’t send any of the crew out, worl would die almost instantly.

“.... _fuck._ "

Sint clicked in distress, tapping a claw against the deck and trying to come up with how to save the ship. Wait. Didn’t...wasn’t there a human on board? Sint was sure of it. Sint set off, searching for the human.

~~~~~~

Sint stood on Alpha Deck, staring at the entrance to the sleeping chamber. Sucking in a chattering breath, sint turned on the hydrogen mask and opened the door.

“Human Samandriel?”

A grunt sounded from the bed, a head of red curls appearing.

“You can just call me Sam, Serrick.”

“Many apologies, Huma-”

“You don’t have to refer to me by species.” She was sitting up by now, attempting to tame her curls enough to pull them into a ponytail.

“Many apologies again. I have a question.”

“Go on.”

“The quantum motor died, one of the key rotators.”

“Okay...?”

“It’s in the hull, but we have an issue.”

She cocked an eyebrow and waved a hand, telling sint to continue.

“We’re being pulled into MK3481 and none of the crew can go out and expect to survive long enough to make the repair. Would you be able to do so?”

She fell silent, watching sint. Minutes passed and sint checked sints translator, had it broken? Had she not gotten the message?

“I can.” A feeble whisper.

“Really? Humans can survive the radiation?”

“I can make the repair.”

“Delightful! Please be ready by 14:00.”

She nods, standing and watching sint leave.

~~~~~~

Sam stood at the hull, a tool belt strapped around her waist and a new rotator in hand.

“Ready. Open the hatch.”

It slowly opened and she stepped out, climbing the ladder to the hull.

~~~~~~

She sat in the hatch room, rubbing her mouth to erase the taste of sick, the broken rotator on one side and the her helmet on the other. She could hear the crew celebrating, glasses clinking, when she stood and stumbled out of the room and back to her own.

~~~~~~

“Serick?” Kinada stood behind sint, zen’s shell an alarmed shade of red.

“Yes?”

“Samandriel missed the call for morning meal.”

“Kinada, she saved the ship. She deserves a bit of a lie-in.”

“Yes, captain.”

~~~~~~

“Captain.”

“Manisk.”

“Samandriel hasn’t left her room in 3 days.”

“That is problematic, but I remind you she is the reason w-”

“She’s not asked for food or the liquid compund-”

“Water.”

“Er... yes. Water. These are things she needs to survive.”

“I see....” sint clicks, thinking “....she’ll be fine. Humans always are.”

“...yes, captain.”

~~~~~~

Serick stood at the chamber door, irritation crossing sints features. Sint opened the door, standing in the doorway.

“Samandriel, you have been in this room for 7 days now. It is time y-”

Sint paused, surveying the room. It was dirty, something unusual for Samandriel. Sint looked across the room, eyeing the ruffled bed. A pale, too, too pale hand was splayed across the blue comforter, small clumps of hair littered across the bed.

“Wh-” Sint crept across the room, catching sight of a brilliant red oozing from her mouth. “Help! Help!"

~~~~~~

Sam lay in bed, barely able to lift her head, let alone stay conscious.

_“-ake up, Sam! Plea-”_

_“-t’s been days! Is sh-”_

_“-ada. You need slee-”_

_“-t of sedatives! I nee-”_

_“-nother transfu-”_

~~~~~~

Rackin stood in the chamber, monitoring Sam. It wasn’t until too late that umt noticed the lack of breath, the too quiet sound of a not beating heart. Umt rang the alarm, signalling that she had passed.

~~~~~~

The crew stepped into the bar a week latr, haggard, haunted.

_“What happened? Are...is your crew alright?”_

The story spread across the bar, then into the stars, carrying a warning with it.

_“Be careful with your humans.”_ it whispers. _“They are not immortal and their strength is not always a blessing. Be careful that they don’t do something they won’t come back from, because when a human dies, they die_ ** _slowly_ **_.”_


End file.
